


Zehn Blicke

by Tjej



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben ist eine Aneinanderreihung von Augenblicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zehn Blicke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stillleben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429619) by [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie). 



> CornChrunchie hat mir mal wieder Lust auf ein Gedicht gemacht mit ihrem wunderschönen "Stillleben".
> 
> Aber eigentlich hatte ich gar keine Idee und auch was anderes zu tun, aber dann hatte ich irgendwie doch eine Idee und nix besseres zu tun als das mal fix aufzuschreiben :-)
> 
> Nix Weltbewegendes, aber vielleicht freut sich der/die ein oder andere dran.
> 
> Normalerweise poste ich solche unausgegorenen Sachen nicht, aber heute mach ich mal ne Ausnahme :-)
> 
> Es ist irgendwie mal wieder kitschig und auch bisschen traurig.
> 
> Für mich Boernes POV, wegen der ersten Zeile.
> 
> Ach ja, sind witzigerweise hundert Wörter geworden (handgezählt), mein erstes Drabble also.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Beim ersten Blick hast du mich umgehauen

Doch beim zweiten schon hab'n wir uns arrangiert.

Beim dritten sah ich dich mit andern Augen

Und beim vierten hab ich mich in dich verliebt.

 

Mit dem fünften Blick hab ich's versucht zu sagen

Und beim sechsten hab ich es dann auch geschafft.

Beim siebten hast du aufgehört zu fragen. 

Und der achte war vor unsrer ersten Nacht.

 

 

Der neunte Blick war dann am nächsten Morgen

Und es folgten viele Blicke acht und neun.

 

Und jetzt steh ich hier und kann es kaum ertragen

Denn der zehnte Blick wird auch der letzte sein.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 


End file.
